


Lost Princess

by catcathlee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya Césaire Bashing, Chloe and Kagami are good friends, Chloè redemption, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual reveal, Except Adrien and Chloé, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Kagami is a softie, Light Angst, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M, Mari’s class are idiots, Model Adrien Agreste, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Queen Sabine and King Tom, Rating May Change, Slow Build, THE REVEAL HAPPENED, World Travel, not a smut story, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcathlee/pseuds/catcathlee
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng a 17 year old senior in high school is about to get the surprise of a lifetime. When her parents tell her that she is the princess of Singapore, and that when she was a baby, they had to leave the country to protect Marinette. Next day in class, Miss Bustier announced that the class would be taking a cultural trip to Singapore, and they would stay for the Lost Princess coronation, what would Marinette do when her class thinks that Lila is best friend with the Princess.What would Paris do without Ladybug there to protect them?What would Marinette choose?





	1. Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my first MLB story, I hope you like it.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated <3
> 
> ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**
> 
> I do not own any of this character or the miraculous Ladybug show, the only character own are OC character that don’t appear in the TV show.

Dear Diary,

You already know who I am, but my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I'm 17 years old. I live with my parents on top of our bakery, and I'm currently in my last year of high school. I'm from Singapore, but I can't remember anything from my time there since we moved to Paris when I was two years old. I've always wanted to visit Singapore, but I can't afford to go, plus it is my duty as a superheroine to stay here and protect the citizens of Paris. Oh, I forgot to tell you, when I was 13 years I became the superheroine, Ladybug, and with the help of my partner, Chat Noir, we protect the people of Paris against the villain Hawkmoth. For four years, Hawkmoth has been terrorizing Paris, praying on peoples negative emotions, trying to make them do his bidding and take hold of our miraculous. For what he wants them, we still don't have a clue, but our master told us that if our miraculous are combined, the person that states the mantra can have one wish fulfill, but we know that everything comes at a price.

For over the years, we have defeated every Akuma victim, and sometimes with the help of other temporary miraculous holders, like Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Viperion, Aspik, Pegasus, King Monkey, Multimouse (this one was also me, but we can get the details later on), Bunnyx (she was from the future), and Ryuko. I was the one who selected the people behind the miraculous, so I know all their identities, but unfortunately, Hawkmoth knows about two of them, Queen Bee, known as Chloé Bourgeois, and Ryoku, known as Kagami Tsurugi. Even though he knows their identities, this are the only ones, including Luka, Adrien, Chat, and Viperion, that I can trust as my civilian form. The other miraculous holders haven't been seen in over two years, the year that Lila Rossi enrolled in my school.

Before she came, I was planning on choosing other people from my class as temporary miraculous holders. So, I think we all know who is who, but here is the recap. Rena Rouge, her miraculous is a fox and is none other than Alya Césaire, and her partner, Carapace, the turtle miraculous, is her real-life boyfriend, Nino Lahiffe. Viperion is my good friend Luka, and Aspik, with only one debut, was none other than Adrien Agrest, the boy who still has my heart, but we can get into the details later on. Both Luka and Adrien wore the miraculous of the snake. Pegasus, the miraculous of the horse, was wielded by Max Kanté; King Monkey, guess what miraculous, the monkey miraculous, was worn by Lê Chiên Kim, and Bunnyx, the bunny miraculous, is worn by the future self of Alix Kubdel. I was planning on giving the ox miraculous to Ivan Bruel, the mouse to his girlfriend, Mylène Haprèle; the dog miraculous to Sabrina Raincomprix; the tiger to Juleka Couffaine, Luka's sister, the pig miraculous to Rose Lavillant, and the rooster to Nathaniel Kurtzberg, with only the goat miraculous left without a holder.

Now, I'll explain what happened two years ago with Lila Rossi. When she came back from her supposed illness, she threatens me to get all my friends against me if I didn't become her friend and if I kept pursuing my relationship as more than friends with Adrien, which that would have never happen since Adrien loves another girl. When I refused and tried to expose Lila for what she truly is, she began to tell my friends that I was the one threating her, and started to tell lies about me. Usually, you would think that friends would believe their friends and not a person that came into their lives but was I wrong.

After she 'exposed me' as a liar, no one talks to me, Alya cut her ties with me, and with her, Nino and the others followed. The only one that knew that she was lying was Adrien, and he tried to help me, but it make thing worse for me, so I told him that I was going to be okay. When Lila tried to get Chloé against me, she stood up to her and told her that she didn't believe that I could do or say that stuff, but Sabrina believed her, and now that don't speak to one another. After that incident, Chloé has been my friend, and so has been Kagami, the other person that never believed the lies of Lila. Lila wanted Kagami on her side, but with one slip up on one of her lies, where she said that she knew the famous fencer that one the cup that year, but Kagami already knew she was lying when she said it was a woman, but the winner for the past five years has been a man.

That is why I still entrusted them with their miraculous because I knew that no matter what, they trusted me. So, I decided to tell them that I was Ladybug, and we have been best of friends ever since.

With the identity of Chat Noir still unknown to me, I trust him with all his heart, but what would happen if his identity is revealed? Would I trust him as my civilian self? Of course, Chat has always been on my side.

Now back to what I was going to write, my maman and papa told me they have some news for me. They said that it could change my life, but told me that after school they would tell me. I wonder what it is?


	2. Surprising News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette receives the news of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I couldn’t wait any longer to post the next chapter (hehe).

It was Tuesday morning, and classes for the day have been canceled due to the recent Akuma attack. For the four years that Hawkmoth has been terrorizing Paris, he never seems to run out of ideas for Akuma victims. Today’s Akuma was a cheerleader from the university that lost her position due to her declining grades and wanted revenge on every teacher and professor in the nearby regions. As always, the superheroes were quick on defeating the Akuma, but for the safety of the teachers in school, they canceled the classes for the rest of the day. 

As soon as they were told that they could leave, Marinette left the classroom but didn’t get far when she was tripped on her way out by none other than Lila.

“Oh Marinette, do watch out where you are going, what a clumsy girl,” Lila said, and with her, every one of her followers laughed. When I looked down, I see that my books are spread across the floor, and my tablet gained another crack. As my classmates filtered out of the classroom, I feel someone behind me helping me with my stuff.

“Here you go, Mari.” There was only one person in class that calls me by that nickname. When I look to see, Adrien was kneeling on the floor next to me with my sketchbook in hand and a smile on his face.

I smiled back and take back what is mine. “Thanks, Adrien.” It has been years that I lost my stutter, but I still get flush every time we talk, well what little we talk. 

“Marinette, are you okay?” my friends come rushing back into the room when they see me on the floor with Adrien beside me, giving the perfect opportunity for Chloe and Kagami to smirk at me. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” With the help of Luka and Adrien, I get up from the floor with all my belongings. “Say, would any of you be interested in going to my house for lunch?” I asked the people in the room.

“I would love to; your mom makes the best food I have ever tasted.” Ever since Kagami became part of my group, she has stayed more than enough time in my house, Sabine making her an honorary daughter, as well as Chloe. 

“Sure, that would be fun,” Luka admits, and Chloe nods her head as well. 

I gain enough courage to ask the next question. “How about you, Adrien?” With that, I turn to look at the blond boy, as well as the others. 

“I would love to, but I have a photoshoot in thirty minutes and is on the other side of town. Maybe next time.” With that statement, he gives me a loving smile and places his hand on my forearm. 

“Sure, I hold you to that.” I smile back, and with that, he leaves the room. Suddenly, I feel the room getting hotter and hotter, and knowing how my friends make fun of me when I’m flustered, I can think about what color is my face. “Stop, it’s not funny,” I say covering my face.

“Let’s go; I’m hungry.” And with that, we leave school, and as soon as Kagami enters the bakery, her eyes begin to sparkle. Her favorites are the raspberry macaroons, Luka likes the blueberry ones, and Chloe the lemon macaroons. We each take a couple of our favorite treats, courtesy of Maman, and he to my room waiting for lunch to be ready.

“Nette, I’m so proud of you. You talk to Adrien without stuttering and also invited him to lunch. Never would have thought that you had the guts to do that, so this is progress.” Chloe says, settling some treat for the Kwamis on the desk. 

“I know, and I also feel more confident since my bond as with Tikki is getting stronger every day that passes.” After they a while, when they stop making fun of me, we began to talk about the future. I, for one, would like to study fashion designs with a minor in cultural studies per my mother recommendation. Luka is thinking of applying to the Art Institute of Paris, to learn more about the different areas that revolve around music. Kagami is getting a degree in management and finance since she is the heir to her mothers' company. Chloe will be studying politics with a minor in cultural studies and language, wanting to follow on her father’s footsteps and becoming the first woman mayor of Paris. 

Not long after, my mother knocks on my trap door telling us that lunch is ready, to which Kagami is the first one running downstairs. I like seen Kagami like this, and her free-spirit is amazing, too bad her mother doesn’t give her more freedom for her to indulge this side of her. Once I go downstairs, I see a buffet of food. Dumplings, Lo Mein, different meats, like Orange Chicken, Pepper Steak, and Honey Walnut Shrimps. 

We all sit down to eat, except for papa, who is manding the bakery downstairs. We continue talking and eating until it is time for the other to leave for their houses with plans already establish for their late afternoons. 

With nothing to do until maman calls me for dinner, I go upstairs and start on my homework, which is not much, leaving me time to spare to do my two favorite things, sketching and playing videogames. I spend the rest of the afternoon sketching for my next designs, which I’m making for my trip to Singapore. I finish drawing three off the shoulder blouses, and two halters; three skirts and two dresses. 

“Tikki, what do you think?” 

“It’s beautiful, Marinette. You would look pretty in those, and I think Adrien would like that blouse.” Tikki lands on an off the shoulder blouses with long sleeves. 

“You think so?” I ask bashfully.

“I know so.” Tikki giggles and begins to do summersaults around me, which makes me giggle with her. 

“Marinette, food will be ready in an hour.” I hear my maman telling me from the bottom of the stairs. 

“Okay, maman.” With nothing else to do, I plugged in the gaming console and started playing the new version of Ultimate Mega Strike, courtesy of Jagged Stone. Ever since I desings one of his sunglasses and three of his album covers, Jagged had made me his honorary niece. He sends me gifts and concert tickets for my friends when he is in town. 

As I get invested in the videogame, I didn’t notice that already an hour has passed till maman knocked on the door telling me that dinner was ready. Walking downstairs, I sit opposite to maman and papa, and while I can feel the tension in the room, they still haven’t told me anything. As the deep thinker that I am, I even to imagine different scenarios in my head. From going to who died, to think that my parents are telling me that they want a divorce.

“Marinette, we have some news for you. So you already know that we are from Singapore.” I nodded, and maman continue. “Well, what you don’t know is why we left the country. You see, Singapore has three significant houses, with one of them being the Royal house.” I always wanted to learn more about my country, so I put my fork down and gave my full attention to what they were saying. Maybe she would learn something that on the trip she would not. “One of those houses are de Dupains, your father’s family, and the other house is the Chengs, my family.” Wow, so my parents are part of two of the most prestigious houses in Singapore, that is so cool. 

“Wow, that is so cool. So you already know that my class is visiting Singapore. Maybe I could visit grandma-.” my rambling is cut short with a hand been placed on my forearm.

“Marinette, we are telling you this because my family is the Cheng Dynasty from Singapore, and your dads are the Dupain Household of Singapore.” when I heard the word dynasty, I started recall from last weeks exam that dynasties meant that they are the hereditary rules of said country. In other words, the Cheng family are the rulers of Singapore, meaning... 

At these thoughts, my eyes widen in size, and I stare at my parents. “Maman, Papa, what are you trying to tell me?” 

“Marinette, we are the King and Queen of Singapore, meaning that you are the Lost Princess.” when maman finish with this statement, I almost fainted. I am the Lost Princess (I’m like Rapunzel from Tangled, minus the tower, well, I do have one, but I can leave whenever). 

“Oh my god. I am the Lost Princess, meaning that my classmates are going to be at my coronation. Oh my, oh this is. Wow.” not a full sentence comes out of my mouth for the last ten minutes of me rambling over, and over that, I was the Lost Princess, and oh my god over and over. 

“Mari, please relax. I know this is a lot to take in, and we need to start the necessary preparations for your introduction into society as the Princess. With this said, only your closest friends can know about this.” I nodded my head already thinking about how I am going to break this for them. I should let Adrien in on this since he is one of my friends. “Also,” Maman still has things to say? “ Since your class is going to Singapore, we have arranged for the best possible accommodations, including your flights by private planes, and don’t worry, you and your friends can be in one and the other in the other one. Also, the hotel and the tours have been upgraded, and also includes all the food and drinks consumed for the duration of the trip.” Maman was going all the way; I’m so glad I have parents like this. 

“Thanks, maman, and papa, you are the best. Can I invite my friend over so I can tell them?” 

“Of course, Mari. Are you inviting Adrien as well?” Maman as always known about my crush on a certain blond boy, and wants me to end up with him. So I nodded yes, and papa went back to the bakery to get some treats for the soon to come guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of notes on for this Story:
> 
> 1\. Hawkmoth is not Gabriel  
2\. I decided to de-age Luka and since he’s in the same class as his sister, they are twins.  
3\. I know Singapore doesn’t have royalty, but I decided to use that country for this story, regardless.   
4\. Lila works for Hawkmoth but in the same way as in the show.


	3. Dear Diary: it's me, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette recalls the events that occurred that day, and adds more information to her diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, for the next chapter, it may or may not be delayed for two days... I'm currently moving and I have little time... The only reason for me to post the next chapter earlier is if I found a time slot in my day to write it and post it... Stay tuned and enjoy this part :)

Dear Diary,

It’s me again, and today has been a complicated one at that. Been this my second entry in one day, you can tell that it’s been a hard one, filled with multiple events. 

As I started my day, my maman told me that she had some news to tell me about, but that she wanted to wait till I finish school that day, something involving a school trip coming soon. As I left the bakery, I cross the street and head for my high school, which is a couple of blocks from my old middle school. I always enjoy walking in the mornings, and since I got out of my not-a-morning-person phase, I enjoy waking up early so I could walk to school stress-free. 

Once the school is in view, my two best friends, Chloé and Kagami, are waiting for me by the entrance. After Kagami pleads to her mother to let her attend her final year of school on public school, so she could learn social interaction, which I know she only said that so she could attend, her mother agreed on the condition that she could not date any boys. To bad her mother didn’t know she was into girls, so if she started dating, she was not breaking any rules. We went inside, and usually, this didn’t happen with schools in France, but ever since my first year in middle school, our class has stayed together, with the addition of Kagami, Marc, and Luka.

On the side note, I forgot to write this morning, how could I forget about Marc, that I was planning on giving him the goat miraculous, but after everything that has happened, I lost thrust on the sweet boy. 

Where was I?... Oh, yeah. So, this will be hard to believe, but Chloe told us that she started dating Luka. Can you imagine that? I sure was surprised by that pairing, but I think they would be suitable for one another. Luka is passionate about music and cultural stuff, and Chloe is excited about social standings. They were totally like the yin and yang. On the other hand, Kagami still hasn’t told us who she is crushing on. I bet it’s Isabella, the exchange student from Spain, that is in the other class, but it could also be Alisa, from the grade below them. 

Getting off-topic, and I know this will be the longest entry so far, but I still have a lot to write about. 

Once in class, I switch sits with Chloe so she could sit by Luka, now I’m sitting with Kagami. Okay, if you insist, I’ll write the new accommodations for the class. So as always, Adrien and Nino are seated in the front row on the right if you look from the board; Chloe and Luka on the front left. Next on the second row on the right, is Alya and Lie-la, I mean, Lila, and me and Kagami on the left. Behind Alya, sits Ivan and Sabrina, and behind me sits Alix and Mylène, next we have Marc and Nathaniel on the last row on the right, and Max and Kim on the left; leaving Rose and Juleka on a table that is in the middle of the room, but in the back. 

Back again to the topic, or topics, after class started, the teacher tells us about an upcoming trip that class is having for the cultural aspect of social studies, so leaving in two weeks, we are going to Singapore, leaving this as an open opportunity for Kim to say if pores sing in Singapore (internal and external facepalm). I was excited; I was going to visit my motherland, with little knowledge of the culture or history. The teacher added that there, we were going to attend the coronation of the Lost Princess, which no one knows who she is, but the teacher gave me a look that told me that he knew. That was weird, but I brushed it off. Obviously, Lila started talking about how she knows who she is and that they are best friends, but with all this been a secret she couldn’t tell who she was. 

Chloe turns to face me and makes a gagging sound that only me, Kagami, and Luka heard. We started laughing, earning scowls from the rest of the class, except for Adrien. Lately, Adrien has been giving me this looks, but I can’t place the emotion behind them, but every time this happens, I feel the cold hard gaze that Lie-la, I mean, Lila is giving me. 

No more than ten minutes pass, and the Akuma alarm sounds. Since Luka also knows who we are, he gives us an escape route, and we transform, we mean the girls. I always bring them with me but keep them hidden until I know for sure that either of their power is necessary. Sometimes we change who comes with me like last battle was Queen Bee and Viperion. 

I meet with Chat at the scene of the battle, and I figure that Queen Bee would be best for this situation, so we both agree to shoot her a message for her to meet us. Long story short, we defeated the Akuma, and all the teachers and professors are safe again. As always, Alya is the first to the scene, and she keeps asking me when the other superheroes will make an appearance, but I never give her an answer. I can see it in her eyes that she misses been Rena Rouge, but how can I fight an Akuma with her if I don’t fully trust her. Queen Bee and I rush back to school and meet up with the others in the classroom. After they announced that classes are canceled for the rest of the day, I head with my friends home for lunch, but not after a small confrontation with Lila, which I would not like to repeat. 

No, this is not the end. After they leave to their respective homes, I sit in my room waiting to be called for dinner or for whatever my parents need me. I waste my time doing homework, sketches, playing video games, and around six in the evening, maman calls me downstairs for dinner. 

I feel the tension around my parents, and I began to fear for the worse. Are they separating? Is someone dying? Nona? Grandpa? 

Finally, they admitted that when I was little, they had to flee the country, been Singapore, due to a civil war against the superior houses of said country. Which comes the shocking news, my mother, Sabine Cheng, was the heir to the Cheng dynasty, and Tom, my father, or should I say, Thomas, was the heir to the Dupain household. With this information, when you hear about dynasties, that usually means royalty, which in this case is precisely what that means, and my parents are King and Queen of frikin Singapore, which means that I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, am the Lost Princess. 

Who would have thought that Lie-la was telling the truth? Well, she knows who the Lost Princess is, but not that they are best friends. Total opposite. 

Long story short, my class is going on a school trip to Singapore, and by the end of the journey they will all know that I am the Lost Princess, and hopefully, with my new status, I could expose Lila for what she truly is. 

Oh, P.S: Since we are going to Singapore, the Queen has arranged for the best accommodations for my class, including two private jets, one for me and my friends, and the other for the rest of the course; five-star hotel stay at the best hotel in the city, all-paid food, transportation, and other activities with a private tour guide. Also, I can tell my friends about this, which is exciting and help alleviate the burden of it all. 

Maman never told me that name of the other household, which I think was not happy about the union of maman and papa. Who could it be? And what would my friend think of me being a Princess?


	4. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien days goes better than expected, but will it stay that way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found time between moving to write and I’m excited about it.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, also added some new tags :)

Adrien POV

After I left school, a little disappointed that I had to turn down the invitation to lunch at the bakery, I make my way to the limo that is always waiting for me outside. I still can’t understand why Father doesn’t let me walk on my own to school; it’s even closer to the house compared to where our middle school is. As always, Gorilla is standing outside my door, for when I get close, he can open the door, as if I don’t know how to open one. 

The most I’m dreading of this photoshoot is that ever since Father took Lila as his new muse, she has been to every photo shoot, she has ridden in my limo every time we have one in the middle of the school day, and she is always clingy and close to me, that I feel uncomfortable around her. Well, I have never felt comfortable around her, not since she started treating Marinette wrong. What does she have against her anyway? 

As Gorilla opens the door, I’m dreading the hug that usually comes when I get inside, but it never happened. I look inside the limo, and Lila is not there. Maybe she is already on-site. 

I was proven wrong. After we got to the place, Lila was nowhere in sight. I ask the photographer if she is running late when he tells me that she will no longer be in the photoshoots. 

I sigh in relief; this has had to be the best day I had in months. First, I’m going on a trip to Singapore with my classmates, second, Marinette talked to me without stuttering or making a fool of her self, which I think is kind of cute. I know I always say that my heart belongs to Ladybug, but ever since we leveled to high school, I been seen her with a different perspective. She is kind to her friends, doesn’t let the others get to her, stands up for herself, and she is the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. Well, second to Ladybug. 

Third, Lila is not going to be in any more of my photoshoots, which is incredible. Can this day get any better? 

Because Lila was not there, the photoshoot ends quicker than the last few ones. By three in the afternoon, I’m already on my way back home. Home, if I can even call it that. Ever since my mother disappeared, my dad has turned his cold shoulder towards me and had increased my extracurricular activities. So for six years, I have taken fencing, learn how to play over a hundred songs on the piano, learn Mandarin, Japanese, English, Spanish, and German; I have learned proper dining etiquette, which doesn’t translate to anything since I never use it. 

Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day that my mother disappeared. Seven years without her, and I still can’t get over it, but knowing my father, I’ll spend it alone. Once I see the gates of the mansion, I sigh as I know what is waiting for me up those front stairs. Nothing. 

Gorilla opens my door, and Nathalie greets me in the foyer. 

“Adrien, your Father would like a moment to speak for you. He is waiting in his office.” Nathalie says, and as always has a blank expression and I can’t get a read on her face to see if I’m in trouble or not. 

“Yes, Nathalie.” I followed her to his office, and once the door open, I feel the chill that I always get when entering his office. 

“Adrien,” frozen on my path, I hear a voice I haven’t heard in seven years, but that can’t be possible. I gaze towards the sound of the voice, and there, by my Father’s side, my mother, whom I haven’t seen in seven years, whom I haven’t hugged in seven years, is looking at me with tear threatening to spill down her rosy cheeks. She is as I remember her, and soon I don’t feel the chill that comes with this room. “Adrien, my boy, I’ve missed you so much.” And like that, my mom bends down and cradles me in her arms, which now I know that at some point I must have fallen on my knees. 

I look at my Father, and for the first time, he has a smile on his face, and what looks like tear tracks on his face. We stay in that position for what it felt like an eternity.

“M-Mom?” My voice is raspy, indicating that some time has passed since I started crying. 

“Oh, Adrien, I’m sorry for leaving without saying goodbye.” my mom is now peppering my face with kisses, and that helps me alleviate the sensation of crying, and I start giggling at her antics. 

“Adrien,” I turn to my Father, who hasn’t talk since I came in. “Your mother and I would like to talk about why she left.” I nodded, I still fear that if I speak more than I should, all of this would be a dream, and I wake up to nothing. “Let’s sit while I order some tea, and then we can explain everything.” 

After what felt like days, we are situated in the sitting area of his office, with my mother side hugging me, and teas in our hands. 

“First, we need to tell you that it was not our intention to make you feel unwanted, and for that, I am to blame. At first, I couldn’t handle been away from your mother, and I took it against you. Please forgive me, son.” 

“I-I forgive you, Father, but why did you leave? Was it because of me? Was I been bad? Why did you leave me, mom?” This is hard for me, and I forgive my Father because it was all my fault-

“Oh, honey, you were always a good boy. It was not your fault; it was ours. You see, I was born and raised in Singapore, and my family is one of the most powerful houses in that country, along with two others. Eighteen years ago, my family arranged my hand in marriage to one of the other houses, but it never came to life since the man I was engaged was also arranged in marriage to the other house. I never wanted that life cause I believe that marriage has to be between two people that love each other, and will always be there for the other. I was grateful that the man married the other girl, since they were in love, and I was free to marry your Father.” As mother is telling this story, in my mind, I’m thinking of the possibilities. I’m half-Singaporean, half-French, my mother’s family is one of the three significant houses in Singapore, and my mother was engaged to another man. This is crazy.

“Adrien,” it was my Father’s time to speak. “I know this is a lot to take in, but there is more. The reason your Mother left was that her family threatened your life. They wanted your mother to go back, but when she refused, they sent an assassin to kill you, that is the reason you have a bodyguard and why your mother left. But know as your mother is the head of the household, she is free to do as she wishes and has returned home.” This is a lot to take in. So my Father was trying to protect me after all. 

“So that means that I’m the heir to the household? And who are the other households? Do you know my class is going there in two weeks, oh man, I can’t wait to visit-“ my mother laughter cuts my rambling, and then I remember that I spoke to fast. “Sorry.” 

“That’s okay, son, and yes, you are the heir to the Chian Household. Our household is filled with politicians, artists, doctors, and lawyers. The other household is the Dupain Household, which centers in the industrial and business area of the country. For the third one, I can’t disclose that information, but soon you will learn how are they.” I missed hearing her voice; it’s angelic and calm. 

“Now, go, do your homework, and be ready for dinner at six.” My Father stands and takes my mother hand as they exit the room. I followed behind and gathered my stuff trying not to disturb them since they haven't seen each other in years, and 

I don’t want to know what they are going to do. 

As I finish my homework with time to spare till dinner, I decide to play some videogames. When I look to my right, I see that Plagg has eaten the wheel of cheese I gave him, and is sound asleep inside the carton. Plugging in the videogame console, I select Ultimate Mega Strike. While it downloads, I start to think about Marinette and the time we played in her bedroom back then in middle school. That was one of the best days of my life since starting public school, but this day topples that one by far. Still, I wished I could have gone to her house; maybe I can visit her later as a certain black cat. 

Time flies as one is having fun, and soon enough, Nathalie has let me know that dinner is ready and my parents are waiting in the dining room. 

For the first time in seven years, this house is feeling more at home than it has. My mother and father are joking around; I’m telling my Mother about my life, except about my alter ego. I tell her about Marinette and her friends when by some miracle I receive a message from her and the others.

~~

**MDC- can you guys come to my house around eight. I have some interesting news.**

**CB- of course, I’ll stop in the way to pick up Luka.**

**LC- guess I’m going, lol**

**KT- will some treats be waiting for us?**

**MDC- my mother already made your favorites.**

**KT- bless those hands, okay I think I can sneak out for a little.**

**CB- yessss! See you soon!**

**AA- I need to ask my Father, so I’ll let you know.**

**MCD- okay, no problem**

~~

I place my phone back in the table discretely, and when I look up, both my parents are looking at me with knowing smile. “What?” 

“You were smiling, was it someone important?” Mother asks me with her hands under her chin and a smirk on her face. 

“Well, yeah. It was my friend, Marinette, which has invited me to her house at eight, may I please go?” I’m preparing mentally for the rejection, but it never came. 

“Of course you may. We’ll drive you there.” I am surprised by what my Father said, but decided to let it slide and not think too much about it. 

Finishing dinner and getting ready for my visit to Marinette’s go by fast, and now I’m standing in front of her door. What could she possibly want to say to us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it... Next chapter coming soon :)


	5. Sharing News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette share their news to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, it’s game time... Next stop, Singapore!
> 
> Also, thanks to all of you that have read this story so far! Enjoy the show!

Marinette POV

It’s hard to believe that life can change in an instance. For example, you could be running around town, and at an intersection, you have two options, either go right or make a left. Whichever you choose can lead you to different fates in life, one bad and the other a good outcome, but no matter what, you have to choose. 

As I place my phone back on my desk, with all my friends saying yes to coming over, I have to choose a path on how to tell my friends what I learn today. Would they see me different? Would they think I’ve been lying to them? Would they believe me? They are my friends, so I guess I can trust them with this surprising thing that is happening in my life, maybe I can ask them for help on this new endeavor, but if I’m crowned Princess of Singapore, do I have to stay there and learn my new role in said country or do I get to come back? As I’m thinking all this, my thoughts go to my superhero persona. What would happen if I need to stay in Singapore? I need to run all this by Master Fu; maybe he has all the answers, I hope I don’t have to turn back my miraculous to him.

Even though I’m nervous about the upcoming conversation, and the trip in two weeks, I’m also excited to see what life has in store for me when we get to Singapore. I’m ready to try new food, to see the city and study new culture other than the Parisian. Maman said that it’s one of the cleanest city in Asia, and probably the World and that instead of staying in the Royal House, I’m to stay with my friends in the Marina Bay Hotel, which was the upgrade my family did so our stay could be as pleasant as the trip. 

There are so many things I have to do before the coronation, but one thing I can choose on my own is my ladies in waiting. Maybe I could ask Chloe and Kagami, would they say no? I don’t think they have to stay in Singapore if I need to stay, they’re free to do what they wish.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my trap door. I look at the time, and I have been thinking for an hour already and must not have heard the door when the person knocked. 

“Come in,” I said and turned around to watch who it is, and it’s none other than Adrien Agrest. I smile and wave him, but he walks over to me and hugs me. 

“Hi, Mari.” I feel my cheeks getting hotter and redder, but because of the position, he can’t see my face. The hug lasts longer than it has, so I begin to worry. 

“Adrien, are you alright?” I try to pry his hands off my shoulders, but he doesn’t budge. Suddenly, I hear someone sobbing, but where is it coming from, and why does my shoulder feel damp. That’s when I realize that Adrien is crying. “Wow, Adrien why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did something bad happen? Talk to me, Adrien.”

“I-I’m just ha-happy, Mari. You have no idea how in-incredible this d-day has been,” Adrien steps back, and I see tears in his face, but also the brightest smile he has ever shown me. “First I learn that I’ll be going on a trip with all my friends, then when I get to my photoshoot, I get the news of the lifetime, Lila is not going to be in any of my photoshoots form now on,” that must have been a fantastic thing to hear for him. He told me that he always felt uncomfortable with her in the shoots, so this must be the greatest day for him, what could topple that, I guess I spoke to early, cause what he said next, got me to tear up and cry happily. “Third, oh Mari, this, this was the best part of the day. When I got home from the shoot, my Father called me to his office, and when I got inside, my Mom was standing next to him. Mari, my Mother came back to me.” He hugs me again, and now I’m a sobbing mess. Adrien deserves all the happiness in the world, and thank god he got his wish. 

We got so lost in the embrace, that we got interrupted by three different ahems. We look up to see Kagami, Chloe, and Luka standing there, but as soon as they see us with tears in our faces, they run toward us.

“What happens, why are you crying?” Luka seems the only one that could speak, as the girls don’t know how to handle a situation like this one. 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Adrien says shyly, as he gets embarrassed for our friends to witness this. 

“Nothing!” I shout. “This is not nothing; this is huge, Adrien. Don’t be embarrassed by this.” 

“Well, what is it?” Chloe seems frustrated not to know whats got Adrien so happy.

“Well, my mother came back,” Adrien says, while more happy tears track down his face.

“Oh my god! Adrien that is amazing. Oh my god!” Chloe and Kagami hug Adrien, while Luka smiles and pats him on the back. Time passes, and we continue to chat about the day that Adrien has gone through, and we are happy that Adrien is happy, but I still have to tell them what I learned today.

“Um, guys, I have to tell you something.” Now is my turn to turn shy, how can I say this without being awkward? Should I go with ‘Hey so I’m the Lost Princess of Singapore,’ why this is so hard? I look up, and my friend all have frowned on their faces, so they must sense my nervousness.

“Hey, Mari, is okay. Whatever you need to tell us, we are one hundred percent behind you.” Adrien, which is the closest to me, grabs my hand and gives me a comforting squeeze.

“Thanks,” I breath in, and this is it. “So, Maman and Papa told me some news today, which is the first time that I heard this, so please don’t think that I was hiding this from you, which I could never do something like that. So, umm, I was told that my family comes from two of the three different powerhouses from Singapore, which in two weeks were are going to visit, and I’m super excited to visit, since I always wanted to go, and explore the World, but now my wish is coming-“ 

“Nette, please breath, it looks like you are about to pass out,” Kagami says, and I look back to see that all have concern faces. I look back down and breathe again. 

“Okay, sorry for rambling, but my Maman house if the Royal House of Singapore, which makes me-“

“The Lost Princess.” Luka finishes for me, and I see that my friends have a different expression on their faces, but the one that kills me and makes all of us laugh is none other than Chloe.

“So that means that Lila is your best friend?” I laugh so hard that tears come out of my eyes, and I fall from my chair. I hear that Adrien has a hard time breathing from how hard he is laughing, and Luka is on the floor laughing silently.

“Oh, my, god. I haven’t laughed this hard in ages.” Kagami is the first to gain composure and helps me get up from the floor. “So, we are going to Singapore, for the coronation of the Lost Princess, which is you. Oh man, I can’t wait to see the look on her face.” 

“Yeah, also there is one thing I wanted to ask you, girls.” This got the attention of everyone. “Would you, Chloe and Kagami, do me the honors of been my ladies in waiting?”

Soon, I’m back on the floor with the girls hugging me. “Of course we will. Did you think we were going to say no?” Chloe talks for both her and Kagami. 

“Well, yeah. We all have a dream, and now that mine has changed, doesn’t mean that your has too.” I say rubbing the back of my neck.

“Well, you are an idiot. Of course, we want to be part of this. This. Is. Going. To. Be. Awesome!” Kagami jumps in excitement.

After I tell everyone what my parents told me, and about all the upgrades to the trip, it gets late, and they have to leave since tomorrow is a school day. The last one to go is Adrien, who wants to speak to me privately without the others. 

“What did you want to tell me?” I ask.

“Well, you said that there are three powerhouses, but only mentioned two. Do you know who is the other one?” Adrien seems like he is hiding something, but I brush it off for now.

“Umm, no. Maman told me that I would learn about it on my own, but I don’t know when or how.” 

“Well, my mother told me about some interesting news today, about why she left.” They say that curiosity killed the cat, but I’m Ladybug, and interest didn’t kill the ladybug. I scoot forward and motion for him to continue with his story. “Well, the other house name is the Chian Family, my mother’s family.” 

“Oh my. That is awesome!” I hug Adrien, but I feel like our parents are leaving something out like there is a missing piece of information. I hope nothing terrible, like what is the worst that can happen?


	6. Waiting and Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette writes some more on her diary, and secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is more of a filler Chapter and I wanted to reveal Adrien and Marinette’s identities with plans in mind for future chapters. Also, my OC Hawkmoth may or may not be introduced in the next chapter, so stay tunned.
> 
> Happy reading :)

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ It’s me again! I know I haven’t written for the past two weeks, but life has been pretty hectic, with balancing school, Akuma attacks, and learning what I can for this upcoming trip, let’s say that I plan to enjoy my long nap on the way to Singapore today. The flight is leaving in 5 hours, so I’m waiting for my friends to get here so that we can go to the airport. Since we will be traveling via private planes, we can get there with no problem. What I’m most excited about is that Adrien gets to be on my plane! Ahh, can you believe this! I hope I don’t embarrass myself in front of him. _

_ Anyways, I talked to Master Fu about the new developments and my upcoming trip to Singapore, and to my surprise: He. I knew. Everything. He told me that I shouldn’t worry about Hawkmoth or any Akumas in Paris, which was a relief, but he didn’t elaborate more on the topic. Next, on the same night, I went on patrol with Chat Noir and told him that I was leaving the country for a couple of weeks, to which he also has to leave the country, weird, right? So last night, we said our farewells and promised to keep communication on this weeks to follow.  _

_ On other notes, Lila was a pain in the ass this last two weeks, but when is she not. Also, we go to try another of the power-ups that Master Fu gave us, the orange one which provides us with the ability to sustain hot weather like if we get stranded in the middle of the Sahara, we can survive with no problems. We had to use that when a woman was Akumatize due to her program against Climate Change was dismissed by her superiors. _

_ Anyway, I have to go. I still have to finish the last-minute dress I began to sew. Bye. _

~~

Marinette POV

Once I finish the dress I wanted to do last minute, I look at the time, and any minute the others are coming to my house. I can’t believe that the day has come, I get to see Singapore, and better yet, Adrien will be there with me. I still can’t believe that his family is part of the other powerhouse in Singapore, what random coincidence, right? 

As if on cue, I heard my mother calling from downstairs telling me that Adrien has arrived, and I run downstairs, but the scene unfolding in front of me has been shocked. Adrien is bowing to my parents.

“Hello, Your Majesty,” Adrien says while still bowing to my Maman. 

“Oh dear, no need for such formalities, Adrien. Please, stand-up.” Maman is so kind. I’m glad that she is my mother. 

“Sorry, this is all new to me.” Who would have thought that  _the Adrien Agreste_ would get fluster? He looks so cute. 

“That’s alright, dear. Oh, Mari,” I walked down the last stairs, and Adrien hugged me like there was no tomorrow. 

“Hey there, Princess.”  Pri-princess? Why does that voice sound like Chat?  Thinking about Chat, I should tell Adrien who I am; it’s only fair since the others know my identity.

“Hey Adrien, let’s wait for the other in my room.” I grab his hand and start climbing back upstairs, and as I close the trapdoor, I turn to Adrien and look directly into his eyes. “Can I trust you, Adrien?”

“Of course, Mari.” 

“Tikki, spots on.” A bright pink light engulfs me, and I feel the rush I always get when transforming. I  feel every piece of my costume gluing itself to my skin; I feel the power coursing through my veins. Soon, Ladybug is standing in front of Adrien, and instead of confusion and fangirling like the others, he is looking at me with adoration and a happy smile. 

I feel arms wrap around my neck and lips on my temple. Adrien is hugging me, but why? “I finally found you, My Lady. Plagg claws out.” Bright green lights engulf Adrien, and soon Chat Noir is standing in front of me. 

How could I’ve never seen it was him? My partner, my best friend, my love. I don’t know what came over me, but in an instance, I grab his bell and pull him in and kiss him on the lips. My first kiss, well second kiss if we count the Dark Cupid incident. His lips are soft, and at first, he was tense but soon relax and began to reciprocate the kiss. 

“Ahem,” shock coursing through me, we separate, both with wide eyes. As we turn to the sound, we see Chloe, Luka, and Kagami standing there. “Luka and Chloe, you owe me 100€, each,” Kagami says with a smirk on her face, I start laughing, but Chat is standing there like a deer in headlights. 

“So, who is the mystery boy under the mask. Your mom said that Adrien was up here, but I don’t-“ realization struck, and the three stood there with wide eyes. “C-Chat is A-Adrien?” Luka stated with wide eyes, and Chloe started laughing beside them. 

“Oh my god. Kagami, Luka now you both owe me 100€ each.” 

“Uh, My Lady, what is going on?” Chat whispered to me, still looking like the deer in the headlights, and I looked back into his eyes and gave him a comforting smile.

“Well, as you can see, they already know I’m Ladybug, and they just figured out your identity.” I winked at the end of the sentence, and before he could respond...

“Kids, your ride is here,” Maman yelled from down bellow, and I dropped my transformation, with Adrien also doing the same.

“Who knew we were the one fight together all along,” Chloe says, still laughing, and going down the stairs. We get into the limo, and the driver takes us to the airport to meet with the others. I still can’t believe that Adrien is Chat, which means that I don’t have to choose one or the other. They are the same; I’m feeling more ecstatic than ever.

Once at the airport, the others start to look at us like they always do, but I can see Lila fuming at us. Maybe is because Adrien and I are holding hands. Yes, it happened. During the ride, the others let us have a moment, and we talked about everything. So here I am, holding hands with my boyfriend. After the commotion of going through security checkpoints, and checking in our bags, we go down to the private plane area, so we can wait to be called for our flights. 

I have to thank Maman again, getting two planes so I can travel in peace with my friends. Once we get called, and the groups are divided by aircraft, I rush down the terminal to see the planes. They are magnificent; I can’t wait for this new adventure. Boarding the airplane, I sit next to Adrien on one of the sofas, and on the other side, Luka and Chloe are cuddling, and Kagami is smiling looking at her phone. Maybe she took the chance and texted her crush, who knows. Next stop is Singapore, and I can’t wait to get there. I hope nothing terrible happens.


	7. Deceiver or Candor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya received news from both Lila and Adrien, but who is at truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deceiver- Fancy word for Liar
> 
> Candor- a fancy word for sincerity
> 
> Hey guys, here is the chapter that one of you guys had the pleasure of giving me the idea. Thanks Roman’s 6:23KJV for this idea. Anyways, after this chapter it will be the introduction of Hawkmoth, and we get into the trip an all that stuff. Stay tune :).
> 
> This is a short chapter but hope you enjoy the reading, Bug out!

Alya POV

It was the morning we are to leave for Singapore, and I couldn’t be more excited. I still can’t believe that Lila knows the Lost Princess. I could scream!

I’m sitting in my living room, waiting for Nino, Lila, and Sabrina so we could leave together for the airport. It was kind enough that Lila’s best friend, well her other best friend, the Princess, to lend us her private jet. This is going to be the best experience of my life, too bad we have to share the plane with  _them_.  I can’t stand their lies, and what’s up with all the stares and snickers every time Lila mentions the Princess. I think Marinette and the others are jealous of all the things Lila has accomplished so far. She is incredible, besides what have  _they_ done, other than threatening Lila and lie to their peers. 

When the doorbell rang, I went to open, and there he was, my amazing boyfriend, Nino Lahiffe. Ever since the fallout with Mari, he has been by my side, helping me. I still can’t believe she would stoop so low as to hurt Lila. What has she ever done to her? Besides Nino, Lila was standing waving at us, and the addition to the group when Chloe decided to follow Mari, Sabrina. 

“Hey guys, come on in. We still have a couple of minutes until the car gets here.” Ayla step to the side and the group entered and situated themselves in the living room. Alya went to check if there was any news for her to post on the Lady blog, but Hawkmoth and the superhero duo have been quiet for almost a week.

“Hey Alya, so now that we are all here, there is something I have to tell you guys,” Lila said with a smile and a blush on her face. 

“What is it, dudette?” Nino sitting on the solo chair, grabbed Alya by the hand, and set her on his knee, and embraced her from behind.

“So, yesterday Adrien came to me. He told me that he had some news he wanted to tell me before we went to the airport. I think we will be official.” Lila, with an inside smirk, said to her friends. Adrien indeed talked to her yesterday, but he was not the one to start the conversation. All she asked was if he wanted to sit next to her on the plane, but he didn’t answer her. He was going to, but the sound of his limo coming to pick him up interrupted the conversation, and he left. 

“Oh my god, it’s about time you guys made it official. You think his father finally approved of you guys dating publicly?” Sabrina, the redhead, was excited for her friend, as always. I, for once, was also excited about this. Lila has always talked about how they had to keep the relationship a secret, because of his father, what a douche. 

“Thanks, I so happy right now, that not even seen  _them_ can ruin my day.” After that little conversation, we heard the car horn downstairs, and soon we were on our way to the airport. On our way there, we pass on a limo, which I got to admit, was beautiful, and I envy whoever was inside. 

Once in the airport, we found out that the Princess didn’t lend us one jet, but two, and Marinette and her group would be in one, and the rest of us would be in the other one. At first, I found that weird, but I was so glad they would not ruin our airplane ride. You know the limo that we pass on the way, well it turned out to be heading our way, and what I saw had me furious, and Lila was fuming as well.

Chloe, Luka, and Kagami were the first to exit the limo and were snickering and taking photos of the other two people that exited the limo. Marinette and Adrien, but worst of all, they were holding hands and looking all lovey-dovey. Adrien bent down and kissed Marinette on her cheek, and said ‘I love you, My Lady,’ well they were far, but I know how to read lips. My Lady? Really, Adrien?

Nino was looking at his friend with anger also, and some confusion. So after we dealt with the checking in, leaving the luggage, and going through security, Nino grabbed Adrien, and we cornered him on one of the many stories in the airport.

“Dude, what the fuck. I thought you were dating Lila, and now you enter here with Marinette on your hands, what is wrong with you.” I have never heard Nino sound so angry and hurt before. 

“What are you talking about? Lila and I were never together. What gave you that idea?” Adrien sure was oblivious.

“Well, Lila told us. You guys were dating in secret because your dad didn’t approve, but yesterday you said that he was okay with it, and now you decided to drop Lila for  her. ” Fuming was not even the word I would use to describe how angry I was in this situation. How could he do that to Lila?

“I never told Lila that, and we were never dating. I’ve always been interested in Marinette, not Lila.” Adrien said, and you could see the sincerity in his eyes, and the anger at been accused of something that he was not part of. “So excuse me, I have to go, my girlfriend is waiting.” And he stormed out of the store and went to look for Marinette. 

I was disturbed, and in conflict about what has transpired, but couldn’t let it process because our group was called, and I had to console a sobbing Lila when we got to the plan. How should I believe? My best friend that I know has never lied to me and made me realize who were my real friends, or the boy that had sincerity in his eyes, and anger at been accused of something? This was all going to make sense if she had evidence of the situation in place, but Lila didn’t have any calls, text messages or email regarding her relationship with Adrien, but she could have erased those for security. I better sleep on it and think about it with a fresh mind later. 


	8. Welcome to Singapore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class arrives at Singapore and one person is not happy about the accommodations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello guys**, I’m back with a brand new chapter and video link including the tour of the room the Marinette and her group had of the room they have to share. The link will be placed at the end of my description of the room. Please watch so you can be as amazed I was at watching the video.
> 
> Also, I’m sorry for this late chapter and with lying about introducing the OC Hawkmoth in this chapter. I had to separate this in two different chapter because it was too long. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)

To say that the flight was short and full of exciting things, well, you are so wrong. On the plane where Lila and her friends were, the plane ride consisted of Alya, Sabrina, and Rose trying to console Lila on the devastating news of Adrien cheating on her with Marinette, while Nino, Kim, and Max sat in the back trying to avoid interfering with the girls. Juleka, Ivan, Marc, Nathaniel, and Mylene all sat silently and were neutral to the conversation, and leaving Alix fuming and itching to leave the plane and giving Marinette a piece of her mind for once again hurting Lila. 

Once all the commotion settled, Lila told them to be the bigger person, but not before telling the group about how Marinette decided to ruin her flight beforehand in the airport bathroom with a threat to stay away from Adrien. The next few hours were passed with Lila telling the group more about her adventures with the princess, and how she has her quarter in her home, well, her parent's place. 

On the other plane, the group decided on resting and chilling out, so they’ll be rested for the day they have upon arriving in Singapore. Marinette kept quiet on the things they would do once they got there, and she spent the entire plane ride cuddling with Adrien and alternating between sleeping and talking about all the things they have learned in the short time after the reveal. 

“Ladies, gentlemen and Princess, this is your Captain speaking. As we start our descent, please make sure your seat belt is securely fastened, and all carry-on luggage is stowed securely. We begin our descent and in approximately 20 minutes, will be touching down in Singapore Changi Airport. Thank you.” The announcement was not the same for both flights, with the plane other planes omitting mention of a Princess. 

The descent was as normal as any other plane ride, with the only inquiries coming from the other plane, but as normal as you expect from this group. 

“Oh my god,” the screech and the tone of voice made Marinette, Chloe, and Kagami roll their eyes, and the boys to recoil as if it was a banshee screaming. “This humidity is so awful, last time I was here, it was so nice and cold. Miss Bustier, where are our limos that the princess send for us? I can’t stand this humidity since it does not fair well with my arthritis.” As soon as she said this, Sabrina and Rose took out some water bottles for her to drink, and some pill for her arthritis.

“Lila, there are no limos send to us. The buss should be around the corner for us to take to the hotel.” Lila's expression changed for a second before rectifying the situation with a smile and sorries to the group. “Marinette, it seems that you have your driver picking you and your friends up.” Not even a second after the words where said, and two men with black tuxedos and glasses, stoic expression, and built bodies, the perfect combination for bodyguards, guided Marinette and her friends to two black cars that were parked in front of the airport arrival entrance.

The others didn’t know how to react to this kind of treatment towards Marinette, but they couldn’t protest as they were escorted to the bus that was waiting for them. The ride to the hotel is a short one, and the look on everyone's at seeing the hotel they are to stay for the next two weeks. 

“Okay, class, this is the Marina Bay Sands hotel, part of the upgrade done by the King and Queen. The rooms are already divided and only two people per room with one of you sharing a room with me- uh, that’s weird. Marinette, Chloe, Kagami, Luka, and Adrien, you will be sharing a room. Here are everyone’s keys, as the staff of the tours already did the check-in.” Miss Bustier gives everyone their keys, with Marinette’s friends receiving a gold card with their hotel room key. “The room pair will be Alya and Lila, Juleka and Rose, Marc and Nathaniel, Nino and Ivan, Mylene and Alix, Max and Kim, and Sabrina you are with me. We all have a garden view room, and the rooms have two beds each-“

“Miss Bustier, if the bedrooms have two beds, why are Marinette and the others staying in one room? I don’t think it is fair that we have only one roommate; besides, a room that small may be too much to share with five people.” Alya stepped forward, already trying to embarrass Marinette.

“Well, let’s see, but I think- Oh, dear. Well, it seems that the King and Queen have reserved the Chairman suite for them, which includes four bedrooms, so that’s why they are staying together.”

“There must be a mistake; the Princess told me that that was my room. Marinette, why do you have to take everything from me? First Adrien and now this? Why do you hate me so much?” Lila started again with the crocodile tears, and Alya came to her rescue. 

“Marinette, why do you have to be so selfish?! What has Lila ever done to you?” Alya was seething. 

“Now now, don’t fight girls, I’ll ask the staff to fix the problem.” and with that, Miss Bustier walked back to the person in charge of the check-in. Very quickly, Miss Bustier turned her line of sight towards Marinette, called her. “Marinette, can you come here, please.”

“That’s what you get for stealing Lila’s room.” Alya huffed, but Marinette never met her stare. 

“Yes, Miss Bustier?” Marinette asked once out of earshot of the others, and the look on the teacher's face says it all. 

“Marinette, why didn’t you tell me you where the Princess?” Miss Bustier didn’t know if she should bow or stand next to her.

“Miss, it’s not my place to say these things, and if I were to tell the class back in Paris, you know that Lila would have to make another lie, and everyone would have gang up on me. I never wanted that nor what special treatment from you for being a Princess. I’m sorry you had to find this way.” Marinette calmly explains, and Miss Bustier took pity on the girl.

“I’m sorry this has all been happening to you, Marinette, and I’m glad you have such great friends standing by you. I will handle Lila, you and the other can go to your room to settle. We’ll meet back in the lobby in one hour.” She said with a smile on her face, thinking of how proud she was of how strong and determine her student was. 

“Thanks, Miss Bustier.” Marinette motion for her friends to followed and soon were on their way up to their suite. As for Miss Bustier and the group, she had to explain that Adrien’s father, and Kagami and Chloe’s mothers where responsible for the extended upgrade to the group of friends, to which some more cries of outrage came from both Alya and Lila, to which went ignored by the teacher and soon everyone was walking inside the hotel to their respective room. 

Meanwhile, Marinette and the others were exiting the elevator that took them to the higher levels of the hotel and when entering the suite.

“Holy...” Luka started, but his girlfriend finished the sentence.

“SHIT! This place is HUGE,” Chloe yelled, and the others had shocked expressions on their faces at the look of the room. 

“Hello, Princess Marinette and guest. My name is Alfred, and I’ll be your in-room butler. The room comes with a built-in kitchen area, to which a chef would be present if ever needed, also with a saloon, massage room, gym with their sauna and steamer, a billiard room, a piano, four rooms with garden views, all room come with bathrooms, closets, and safes, there is also a karaoke room, a study for business meetings, dining area, living room, and patios for all the rooms.” The butler said while the group had their jaws glued to the floor. 

“Oh, wow. This is- wow.” Adrien tried to formulate a sentence but was too shocked by the explanation of the things said suite had in store for them. 

“Maybe a tour of the place would be better for now. You can each choose a room of your liking, except for the Princess, which already your suitcases have been placed in the master bedroom.” Alfred gestured the group to followed him for the grand tour of the suite.

“Thank you, Alfred.” Marinette thanked the butler, and the grouped followed Alfred for the tour of the place, which covers the entire length of the floor, and had views of both sides of the hotel, the skyline, and the garden views. The first started with the living space, to which Adrien fell in love with the piano station with a picture of the horizon. Next on tour, they decided to go to their right looking at the dining space and the study area. Walking to the right of the room, they could either take a left or walk straight, which the butler said that forward is where the kitchen is and where the entrance for the staff to come in and tend to their guest. 

The first room they encounter was the gym, and following the hallway to their left was the billard room next to one of the bedrooms. Following the corridor to their right, the first room was the saloon, followed by the second room, and the massage room. The master bedroom was the last in the hallway with his and her bathroom. Exiting the hall and going back to the main area, they passed the dining area, the second living room, and the ensuite bar. The room to the left was the karaoke room, with sound system and soundproof walls, with a fantastic view of the skyline. To the right was the last room, with views of the gardens. [[Room tour]](https://youtu.be/Jsa9L1Ta22w)

“And that concludes our tour, now which room would take the rest of the group would like?” Alfred asked, and behind him was the staff with the rest of the luggage for the others. 

“I want the bedroom next to the Karaoke room.” Luka was the first to take a pick of the room, with the excused that he liked to play his guitar, which he brought, and he can take advantage of the soundproof room to play if inspiration came in the middle of the night.

“Kagami and I will stay in the room in between the saloon and massage room,” Chloe said with the advantage of been close to the saloon in case she had a mishap with her hair, and Kagami been roped in because the room had two beds.

“That means I have the room next to the billiard room.” Adrien was the last to pick, with no preference at all for rooms, and happy to be staying with his friends.

“Excellent, the staff would accommodate everything to your liking.” Alfred ushers the staff to the rooms, and turned to the last person standing behind him, “This is Antonio, the ensuite chef.”

The man stepped forward and addressed the group. “Princess and guest, may I suggest a light meal before joining the class?” 

“That would be wonderful, Antonio.” The group was left alone in the living room, to process everything they have experienced in the last twenty minutes.

“Guys, this is nuts. I can’t believe this!” Kagami, one to never lose her cool, was pacing around the living area, while the others took sits in the comfy couches.

“Yeah, I never thought Maman and Papa would go this far, but at least we are all together, right?” Marinette laced her fingers and looked at Adrien, who was already looking at her with love in his eyes and radiating adoration towards her. She felt calm for the first time in a while.

“Yeah, at least we are together.” Adrien leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her temple. 

“I say we make the most of it, but first I think a shower and a change of clothes will be best because I’m not going back to class looking like this, that is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” Chloe stood up and went in the direction of her room. 

“Kagami, my room has two bathrooms, you can use one of them if you want to take a bath as well.” Marinette stood as well, and took the advice from Chloe, “I think Chloe is right. Maybe a refresh before eating and going down to meet the rest.

“Yeah, my melody is screaming for a refresher. See you guys in a bit.” Luka, whose room was closest to the living area, disappeared into his space. The others left the living area, and for the longest time, the group hadn’t thought of the others, and Marinette took this as a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, TELL ME YOU GUYS SAW THE VIDEO LINK OF THE ROOM! IF NOT... HERE IT IS [[Room tour]](https://youtu.be/Jsa9L1Ta22w)


	9. Dear Diary, I’m in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette writes about some things and Adrien talks to Mari :) <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS!!!! IN LESS THAN TWELVE HOURS!!!! YOU ARE NOT DREAMING, IT’S HAPPENING! hahahaha
> 
> So I was thinking about something Roman's 6:23KJV commented and it’s true that I haven’t let Adrien interact that much in the story, so I have a chapter dedicated to LOVE, and an idea for a whole ADRINETTE/LADYNOIR chapter! Sooo I need ideas for a date between our lovers, and also, I don’t want to lose reader for this but I was thinking on adding some lite mature content but I’m not sure if I’m going to follow through. Comment you ideas on this two topics and give me awesome date ideas (I have a couple but I accept new fun ideas). 
> 
> ENJOY READING! and for those that watched Loveater, no spoilers in my comments, I watched it, but I want to respect others that have not!

_ Dear Diary  
_

_I can’t believe that I’m here in Singapore, and I can’t believe that Adrien is Chat Noir. I was so happy that Adrien turns out to be Chat, my Chaton, my Kitty. For some time, I was conflicted about who to give my heart to, Adrien, my incredible, gentle, innocent, caring crush, or Chat Noir, my adorable, protective partner. Who knew I didn’t have to choose, and I was the one to initiate our first kiss. I didn’t know what was going through my mind, but now I can say that I have the most amazing boyfriend in the whole world. A boyfriend that I know will always be by my side, either side, they're protecting me from evil, shielding me when I’m lost, and loving me the way I deserve. Well, I hope he does love me that way, we still haven’t said the three-letter word phrase, yet. Well, I need to leave you for a couple of days, as for now, it will be hectic with activities and princess duties. _

_ Oh, I forgot to tell you... I asked Kagami and Chloe to be my ladies in waiting, which of course, they accepted. I’m thinking of knighting Luka, is that a thing I can do here? I have to ask Maman. Anyways, I have to go, need to finish getting ready for our day in Singapore. Bye. _

~~

With all the years of practicing to get ready and all the tips given by the other models and stylists, Adrien always gets prepared in record time. With minutes to spare, and with lunch not yet ready, Adrien walks the halls of the suite towards the room his girlfriend is staying. 

Adrien is over the moon with the reveal that happened before leaving Paris, for he was facing a similar problem that Marinette was facing. Adrien has always loved Ladybug, and will always be loyal to her, but over time, he started developing a crush on his shy classmate, and he always felt comfortable when around her. Almost like they were meant for one another, and what sealed the deal on his crush was when Marinette started having confidence around him, with the ability to talked to him without stuttering. 

As he rounded the corner and saw the close door, he gently knocked on it, with a muffled come in coming from inside.

“Uh, Mari, are you descent?” Adrien opens the door a little, so his voice would travel to the bedroom.

“Yes, Adrien, you can come in.” 

Adrien opened the door, but the girl was not in the main room. He decided since she was descent, to enter the bathroom, well one of them. “Hey, Princess, how are you doing?” 

“Well, for starters, I don’t know what to wear, and I don’t know what to do with my hair since it so humid outside, and if I blow dry, it will not stay the same way as I style it.” He could see Marinette struggling with many things to do at the same time, that Adrien had to intervene.

“Okay, Bugaboo. What about a nice dress, it may provide you with enough ventilation to keep you cool throughout the day, and you always look beautiful with a dress on.” At this, Marinette’s cheeks turned a light color pink. “For the hair, I know how to do a french braid, that way your hair will be nice and out of the way, and the humidity will not mess it up.” Adrien finishes wrapping his arms around her shoulders and planting a kiss on her temple. Both were looking at each other eyes through the bathroom mirror, with smiles on their faces.

“Where were you all those times I needed help with this? I can’t believe that we took so long to get together.” Marinette closed her eyes and leaned back into the comfort and warm feeling of Adrien.

“Well, someone over here was dragging the reveal for so long, but I don’t mind. We got together in the end, and I’m happy that it was you, Mari. For so long, I was in an internal war over you and Ladybug. I always loved Ladybug, and over the past year, I was starting to develop feelings for you, Mari. What I mean to say is, is that I love you, both sides. The clumsy, shy, adorable, kind, and everyday Ladybug, and the fierce, powerful, badass girl, and if you have me, I will be by your side for the rest of our lives.” Adrien whispered in her ear, and he could see small tears falling from her eyes, but with a smile on her face.

“I love you too, Adrien, both the silly, adorable side of you and the kind and gentle side. You make me so happy, and if you have me as well, for the rest of you crazy nine lives, I’ll be by your side.” Marinette turned around, with Adrien's hands still on her shoulders, and kissed him again. This time with passion, love, happiness, every emotion laced into one kiss. Marinette tilted her head, and Adrien placed his hands on her hips, drawing circles at her hip bones. They kissed for what felt like hours, but it turns out to be seconds. Adrien broke the kiss to take a breath of air, to which he followed with kissing Marinette’s neck. 

Marinette sighed into the kiss and brought her hands to his hair, but this was not the time to indulge in this kind of thing. “Adrien, I love you, and I love the way you are kissing me, but I need to finish getting ready, we can continue this later, okay kitty.” Adrien placed his forehead on her shoulder but accepted the reason for stopping. 

Ten minutes later, and the new couple was exiting her room, making way to the dining area, where the others were already seated, eating some sandwiches the chef prepared.

“There you are, come on, we have ten minutes to finish eating and to head down. The chef made some teriyaki steak sandwiches that are to die for.” Chloe said while sitting on Luka’s lap. 

“Uh, now I’m the only single lady in this room.” Kagami protested, finally catching on the situation.

“If you told us who your bae is, maybe I can bring her here.” Marinette sat down, and took one of the sandwiches, with Adrien sitting beside her doing the same.

“Would you do that for me?” Kagami said with hopeful eyes, already missing her girlfriend. 

“Of course, and she is most welcome to stay in our room and join the tour and everything else- Oh my god! This is so good!” Marinette finally getting to takes the food, with plans already in her head of what to ask the chef for their next meal.

“Thanks, Mari, but will that be okay with the rest of you? I don’t want to take advantage of you, Mari.” 

“Of course, it’s okay, and Nette will not offer if she didn’t want to. Now tell us! I’m dying to know.” Chloe draped across the table to reach for Kagami’s hands with a pout on her face.

“Okay, okay. It’s Aurore Beauréal.” Kagami said, hiding her face from the others.

“Oh my god! That is so cute. I’ll ask Maman to bring her with her flight, which I think is today, I need to ask her. But yeah, tell her to get ready.” 

“Thank you so much, Mari. Mama doesn’t let me see her that much, and well, I do miss her.” the look on Kagami’s face was priceless. 

“Then it’s done. I already message Maman, and she responded with a yes.” Marinette said with a sandwich on the one hand and her phone on the other.

The rest of the meal was met with teasing from Chloe towards both Marinette and Kagami, with the guys talking about music, but now it’s time to face the others.

~~

“Soon, my little Akumas, her reign will end and I’ll be the ruler of Singapore and with my wish, the whole world. Muahahaha.” A man in the darkness of his lair said to the air, with a woman standing behind him. “Soon, my lover, we will have everything.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hope you like the chapter.
> 
> 2\. Comment on both ideas that I discussed up above  
a. about date ideas  
b. incorporating mature content on this fic.
> 
> 3\. NO SPOILER FOR OTHER ON THE LOVEATER EPISODE... None has done it yet, and I’m really glad it’s been that way. 
> 
> 4\. Thanks for reading and stay tune for more episode to come.


	10. Plans and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The schedule is discussed and the guys o to eat some native foods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU DIDN’T THINK I WOULD ABANDON YOU AGAIN, THINK AGAIN, XOXO CATCATH
> 
> Helloooo, so next chapter will be THE DATEEEEE! and I decided to add to the story some mature content which will be separated with *** lines so that people can either skip to the next section or read at your own discretion. It will be minor, nothing hardcore. Maybe like 2nd base stuff, ut the warning will be placed either way.
> 
> Enjoy this Chapter :)
> 
> Couple of notes on for this Story:
> 
> 1\. Hawkmoth is not Gabriel  
2\. I decided to de-age Luka and since he’s in the same class as his sister, they are twins.  
3\. I know Singapore doesn’t have royalty, but I decided to use that country for this story, regardless.   
4\. Lila works for Hawkmoth but in the same way as in the show.

“Okay class, settle down. We have to go over the schedule for this trip, and I have to introduce the guides that will be with us for all the activities planned.” Miss Bustier tried to get everyone to settle down, but it was growing to be a problem with the differences in the groups. 

Once Marinette, Chloe, Kagami, Adrien, and Luka came down from their room, the others started again with the unfairness of the situation, beginning with Lila crying, blaming Marinette for stealing the room the Princess had promised her, with supposed evidence from a letter she had written. The letter dictated how they were supposed to be picked up from the airport in the limos supplied by the royal family, and how the suite that Marinette and the others where staying, was booked for Lila and her friends. 

Alya and Alix started throwing insults her way, and when they began to get close, two-man in black suits, the ones that picked Marinette from the airport, try to hold them back. That caused another commotion of favoritism towards Marinette. 

One of the guards when to her and tried to tell her that they could be removed from the premises, but she denied in favor of not gaining more insults for trying to detain the people that were insulting and yelling to the Princess. 

Princess?  That was still new to her. She was the Princess, and she could command with the snap of her fingers to escort them out, but she was not like that. She was trying to be the bigger person and not raise suspicions from their classmates. But, still, she still had a hard time accepting that this was her fate. She was the Princess, and by the end of their trip, everyone would know that she, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, baker girl from Paris and bullied by her class, was the Lost Princess that Lila claimed to be friends with.

By the time the class settles, it was almost time for dinner, meaning that they wasted one hour of precious time, all because of a jealous person that couldn’t leave them alone.

“Now, that you have settled, tonight you have free reign to eat where you please, and take time to explore the hotel, and it’s surroundings. Now, tomorrow will be attending a private tour that will take us to the City Hall Building, St Andrew’s Cathedral, Merlion Park, Singapore River, the Tiong Bahru Market, Qi Tian Gong Temple, where it’s supposed to be the Monkey God, named Xuppu, temple; will visit Chinatown, the National Orchid Garden, and will end in the Gardens by the Bay, where the coronation of the Princess will take place next week.” Everyone looked at Lila, where she smiled proudly and said that she was asked to be a lady in waiting, to which Alya started screaming of joy and Chloe and Kagami to roll their eyes. “Friday will be a fun day where will visit Universal Studios, and for those who’ll like can visit the Waterpark. Saturday is a free day, where if you like, you can either revisit the Waterpark or go to Dolphin Island. Sunday will visit the Aquarium, with Monday as a free day.” The free days were added because of Marinette. Those days are for preparations for the coronation, and to not raise suspicions, Maman and Papa talked to the tour company, and they adjusted the scheduled accordingly. “Now, on Monday will have another meeting to discuss the rest of the plan for the week. You are free to go.” 

Will the other decided to go to the upper level to eat and enjoy the view of the pool, Adrien insisted that they should go out and explore more native places to eat and have fun.

“Okay, not going to lie, but before coming here, I watched Crazy Rich Asians, and found the place they went to eat after Nick and Rachel arrived here. It’s like 18 minutes from here, so who wants to go.” Adrien asked the group, not caring about the faces that Chloe made, but her comments came anyway.

“Oh my god! Adrikins, you watch a chick flick, I’m so proud of you.” Chloe hugged him while the others laughed at him.

“Hey, it’s not funny. I wanted to know what would our lives be after our parents told us we were the Crazy Rich Asians in real life. Besides, the food looked delicious, and I’m hungry.” Adrien pouted at the end of his rant.

“Oh, my Kitty is hungry. Fine, let’s go. I want to try some Durians. Maman said they are to die for.” Marinette called for the guards, and soon they were on their way to the food market. 

It was as the movie portrayed it. So much food that Adrien ended with seven plates with different foods, somewhere chicken rice, laksa, mee reebus, steak, you name it. Luka was more on the mellow side and bought food to share with Chloe, while Kagami and Marinette both had four plates with different delicacies. 

“This food inspires me to write new songs. Speaking about songs, how about we head back after finishing and do some karaoke.” Luka suggested to which Marinette and Luka started betting on who would win the karaoke competition.

Once back at the hotel, Adrien asked to talk to Marinette privately, so they went to his bedroom. “What did you want to talk about?” Marinette embraced Adrien in a hug, with her eyes looking up to him. He had the most mellow feature on his face, and when he leaned in to kiss her, she let him. It was innocent, nothing mayor.

“So, tomorrow we’ll have the evening free, since the tour is from 9-2, and I was going to ask you if you want to go on a date with me?” 

“Of course, Adrien. I would love to.” They kissed one more time before joining the others in the karaoke room. It was insane how this room had this amenity, but it was the best, and they ended having so much fun. With Luka singing all the new songs from Jagged Stone album, to Kagami trying to sing K-pop, and Chloe imitating the old Christina Aguilera album. But the ones who one the night, was when Adrien and Marinette sang Perfect by Ed Sheeran but the version with Beyonce. 

When the clock struck ten, they all decided to retire for the night, with reassurance from Alfred that they are woken up by eight. 

As Marinette finished getting ready for bed, she heard a knock at the door. “Come in.” Adrien stood at the entrance of her room, looking nervous. “What’s wrong?”

“Um, well, I came to ask if I can have a goodnight kiss from my lady.” 

“Of course, my Kitty. You can have as many kisses as you’ll like.” Marinette said with a giggle at the end.

“I’ll take you up to that offer another day, but tonight I’ll take one or two,” Adrien said with a smirk on his face. 

“Oh, how scandalous, _Agreste_,” she said while walking towards him, and all he could see was how her hips sway with every step, and how her smile turned into a smirk once he came back to see her face. “Did you see something you like, Chaton.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” he took her by her hips, and close the distance with a hot burning kiss that almost took her soul away. “Goodnight, Mari.”

“Goodnight, Adrien.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to keep this short and I think of this chapter as a filler, to explain how they be moving around in Singapore. 
> 
> ANYWAYSSSS, hope you liked it. 
> 
> Next Chapter maybe posted tomorrow, maybe not. (By tomorrow, I say Thursday).


	11. Sabotage: Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the date comes the plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A WEEK... LIFE HAS BEEN HECTIC AND INSPIRATION WAS RUNNING LOW AT THE BEGINNING OF THE WEEK, BUT NOW I’M BACK
> 
> I wanted to do the date on this chapter, but it was going to end to long, so the date comes in chapter 12, tomorrow Saturday 10/26
> 
> This chapter feels weak to me, but that is just me... Enjoy reading haha :)
> 
> ****See end notes for a voting for the next chapter *****

Lila POV

Ever since leaving Paris and arriving in Singapore, everything was not going according to plans. First, Marinette and Adrien start dating right after telling her friends that they were secretly dating, to which, Lila started her waterworks, but Adrien didn’t even acknowledge her. He also denied ever dating her to Alya and Nino. Thank god those to idiots are on her side.

Second, Marinette and the others get their own flight. How could she drag her more in the mud if they were not there to witness her stories or for her to plant more evidence against Marinette? So she had to spend the entire flight either crying or telling more lies, so she has everyone’s attention.

Third, she was picked up at the airport like she was some famous person. That should have been her, but before she could protest, they were gone from sight, and her group was shoved into an awaiting bus. The horror!

Lastly, somehow, Adrien, Kagami, and Chloe’s parents rent them for this trip, one of the most luxurious suites in all of Singapore. The suite that she had claimed in the flight that was hers. This was getting ridiculous, and Marinette needed to pay for the bad luck Lila was getting. 

So here she was, first thing Thursday morning planning with Alya and Sabrina on getting Adrien to get back with her. 

“I know that she has been lying to him, and I want to save him from her before it’s too late.” Lila, with the waterworks at full power, leaning against Alya while the two girls began seething in their sits.

“I can’t believe he would do that to you. Are you sure you want him back?” Sabrina asked.

“Of course, it’s not his fault; he fell onto her trap. I forgive him for that, and I don’t want to see him hurt, who knows what she would do to him.” 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Lila, I have a plan, and it’s going to work for sure.” Alya hugged the girl, and Lila was pleased with how this girl turns out to be. 

“Thanks, Alya, and you too, Sabrina.”

“Now, let’s get down for breakfast, and I’ll tell you all about my plan.” Alya got up from the couch, and the other two followed close behind. The thing that neither of the girls knew was that no matter how many plans, how many incriminating evidence they had, and no matter how many threats were thrown at Marinette and Adrien, it was never going to work. You could say that when the Ladybug and Cat’s miraculous users declare their love to one another, it’s like magic itself protect both of them from anyone who would try to break them up. 

~~~~

Marinette POV

Since waking up that morning, Marinette has been feeling that she was walking on air. Today Adrien was taking her on a date, to which he hasn’t told her to wear, but that she would love it. The tour across the city was overwhelming, so many sites, so many foods, so much history in the spawn of six hours, but she felt great learning the history of her city. The most impressive part was when they visited the Qi Tian Gong Temple, and from the corner of her eye, she could see Kim perking up but not able to tell anyone that this temple was the house of his kwami, well, not his anymore. 

By the time they arrived back at the hotel, everyone was exhausted, but what got her curious was all the bad luck that three certain girls got throughout the whole tour. From birds pooping all over them, to losing footing and falling into fountains, too many unlucky things, but she couldn’t place why that was happening to them. Maybe karma was bitting them back for the things they have done to her, but she was not going to lose sleep thing about it. 

At the suite, she grabbed Chloe and Kagami’s hand and ran towards her room, leaving the two boys shaking their heads in amusement. 

“Well, what do you think about a little billard competition?” Luka asked Adrien, to which he accepted with a bet.

Meanwhile, the girls sat in Mari’s closet, helping her pick an outfit for her date. Like always, Marinette was freaking out, not knowing what she wanted to wear, even though she had been dreaming for this day since she was thirteen. 

“Marinette-“ Kagami tried bringing Marinette back to Earth.

“I could wear the skirt, but that would look awful with the hairstyle I have in mind-“

“Marinette-“ Chloe tried, but to no avail.

“What if I change the style and leave it down, but with the humidity, it would be awful-“ 

“MARINETTE!!” Both girls yelled at the same time.

“What?” Marinette finally looked to the girls and relaxed when Chloe started giving ideas.

“How about the dress you made for the class outing that we never went, the mid-thigh purple, blue, and white dress, the one with the flowers. For the hair, how about some low ponytail with waves on the tail?” Chloe said, looking to the clothes that Marinette had in the closet. 

“Huh, that could work.“ Marinette pondered on the option given to her but could see any fault on the choice. “Okay, and for make-up? I think something simple, natural.”

“Yes, that would be perfect,” Kagami said, with a relieved expression.

“Okay, I’m taking a shower, so I have time to get ready- by the way, Kagami, are you excited to see Aurore today? Maman said that they would arrive at five.” Knowing smirks crossed the two girls while the other had a blush covering her face, ears, and neck. 

“Oh, Gami, I would be moving to Luka’s room so that you can have privacy with your girl,” Chloe smirked, and by this action, the blush got a deep shade of red, that Marinette feared that Kagami would faint and be sent into shock.

“Shut up. You guys are mean.” Covering her eyes, Kagami tried to regain her composure but couldn’t because now she was thinking about her girlfriend and the implication of been together alone in a room. Sleeping together. Alone.

Chloe left laughing, and signaling to the butler on the change of rooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last chance:
> 
> 1\. Date ideas:  
A. Cable Car ride with dinner afterwards \uwu/  
B. Romantic dinner in a private area of the Gardens <3  
C. Other suggestions write them on the comments
> 
> 2\. Final Warning:  
I PLAN ON ADDING SMUT ON THIS STORY, SO BE WARNED! HAHAHA THIS IS FOR MY SIN READERS LIKE ME \owo/


	12. Dear Diary: I’m going on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien get on with the date, and an unexpected call is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, I’M ALIVE AND BACK... to all that have message me, I think this sums up some of your questions.
> 
> So, to explain what happened to me, well it was not all that bad... I got stuck in writers block at first, but then my life started to change completely. I figured out that wat I was studying in University was not what I really wanted in life, so that happened. Second, or well, third, I got into a mini time lapse of depression and then Christmas came along and I recovered. Four, my mom got in my business and she was right in doing so, I spend a lot, like a lot of time reading, maybe I’m getting addicted to this. Five, I moved all the way from Georgia to Puerto Rico so that happened.
> 
> I had this chapter half written since November, and I finally got back into it and finished it. 
> 
> I DON’T KNOW WHEN I will post the next chapter, and no date will be given, since last time I gave one, well I am well past the deadline. 
> 
> HERE IT IS! Hope you like it, stay tune! 😊

_Dear Diary_

_It seems like it was a long time ago since I’ve written in here, and what can I say other than how happy my life seems to be going so far. I never in a million years thought that magic was real, and I’ve long forgotten my childhood dream of being a princess when I grew up, but life is an unpredictable event. I was gifted with the power of creation at a young age, and have been fighting against evil alongside my partner, Chat Noir, who also happens to be the love of my life, Adrien Agreste. Also, the dream of me becoming a princess came true. Now, a week away from my coronation, in a place that I never imagine ever going, with my closest friends. Yeah, I could say that, yes, life is unpredictable, but it can also be fantastic. _

_So, why all sappy? Well, I am going on my first date with Adrien, and he hasn’t said anything about where we are heading or doing, but as long as we are together, that is enough for me. _

_Also, the strangest thing happened today. Every time that Lila or Alya tried to get close or in between Adrien and me, unlucky things happened to them. Alya got pooped by a bird when she wanted to get Adrien away from me, Lila tripped on her footing and landed on a fountain when she didn’t get her way of been partnered with him on one of the activities and was talking trash about our relationship, and so many unfortunate things. Call it luck or whatever it may be, but it was strange. _

_Anyway, Maman and Papa are to arrive today, and we will see each other on Saturday to plan the coronation and try and finish with the detail of well, EVERYTHING. Thank goodness we have a planner for this. _

_I’ll try and write more stuff after my date. Wish me luck. _

_ <3 Mari <3 _

~~~~~

“So, what do you plan to do for your date with Mari?” The boys were waiting for the girls to finish whatever they were doing, and also Luka was there to calm the nervous wreck that was Adrien, who had spend fifteen minutes pacing in the living room. Luka was trying to calm him with his guitar songs, but to no avail, so maybe a conversation will help him.

“Well, I have planned a walk in the gardens, and Mom and Dad helped me separate an area so that we could have a picnic while we watch the sunset. It is in a private area, so, yeah. Do you think that is a great idea for a first date?” Adrien seems to panic more about the date. “I mean, hell, she is a princess, I should have taken her to an expensive restaurant, or maybe a ride by the bay with a dinner in the pier or something like that-“

“I’m going to stop you right there, Adrien.” Luka stood up and walked towards him. He grabs him by the shoulders and looks him in the eye. “Are you with Mari because she is a Princess?”

“What no-“ Adrien replied with a shock that Luka would ask such a thing, but was interrupted before he could continue.

“Do you care that she is a princess or that she is Ladybug?” Luka stood up straight and look down on Adrien, while still holding his shoulder, daring him to say the wrong answer.

“No, I love her because she is Mari,” Adrien answered with no hesitation.

“Do you think that Mari cares for expensive things or over the top plans?” 

“No, in fact, she doesn’t like that stuff.” Adrien seems to ponder on his answers.

“I think that the walk and picnic are a fantastic idea. She is going to love it.” Luka lets go of Adrien and sit back to continue playing his guitar.

“You’re right. Thanks, Luka.” Adrien relaxed and sat back on the couch.

“That’s what friends are for-“ Luka was interrupted by the front door opening and Alfred coming in with Aurore. “Aurore, you are finally here. How are you?” Luka and Adrien stand up to greet the new guest.

“Hi Luka, Hi Adrien. I’m great now that I am here, and you guys?” Aurore kisses both guys on the cheeks while Alfred helps her by taking the luggage to her room.

“I am great, just helped him calm down for his date with Mari.” Luka pointed to Adrien, who was looking in the direction of the hallway. There in the hallway entrance stood Marinette with the other girls. She looked beautiful, and Adrien couldn’t stop staring at her and the way she looks in that dress. ‘She looks breathtaking,’ Adrien thought as he watched her from head to toe. The way the dress fitted her perfectly, and the colors complimented her skin. Adrien couldn’t take his eyes away from her.

The moment was broken when Kagami finally notices Aurore standing in the doorway. “My flower, you finally made it.” Kagami walks into her girlfriend, embraces and kisses her.

“Mimi, I missed you so much.” Aurore turns to the other girls, “Hi Chloe, Mari. Thanks again for bringing me here, I owe you one.” 

“Hey Aurore, and you don’t owe me anything.” Mari looked back towards Adrien, who had not taken his eyes off of her. “How do I look, Adrien?” 

“You look beautiful as always, princess.” Adrien walks towards Marinette and kisses her on the lips. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Marinette stills feels like all of this is a dream. A dream from which she would never want to wake from, but luck has always been on her side. Been Ladybug has changed the way Marinette perceives the world, and all of this has opened her eyes and heart to changes. In some way, Hawkmoth has taught her how to be patient, how to work with others, and that no matter how much terrible stuff happens, there is always something good to stop it. Lila and Alya had also taught her who her real friends were and who were the ones who were taking advantage of her. In some way, Miss Bustier has also taught her somethings, like how to be a good leader and how to not take any bullshit from any adult that would blame the victim instead of the bully. But, no need to reminiscing about that stuff. Now she needs to focus on her date with Adrien. 

“Bye guys, see you later,” Marinette said as the door was closing.

The four friends stood facing the door in silence until Chloe opened her mouth. “I bet that by the end of the night, our little rays of sunshine would not be innocent no more.”

~~~~~

“I know we were here a couple of hours back, but I wanted to walk the gardens with only you, Mari,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck. Why was the weather here so humid, or was he so nervous that he was beginning to regret coming to the date in long sleeves? Sure it was hot today.

“I don’t mind that at all, but I may stop you if I some inspiration. Maman told me that I need to get a dress for the ball after the coronation, but I want to design and make it. So I think a flower theme dress inspired by this place would be a great idea for inspiration.” Marinette looked towards Adrien and blush when she was meet with green eyes. “What do you think?”

Adrien reached for her hand to hold, and stopped her in her tracks, “I think that’s a wonderful idea. What about the one for the coronation? Do you have it? Can I see it?” 

“Yes, I have it, but it’s going to be a surprise to you all.” Marinette pokes his nose when she sees the pout on his face. “Don’t do that, Kitty. I will not cave.” 

Adrien has the biggest puppy eyes he could muster, but to no avail, as Marinette would not cave no matter how much she wants to. “Fine,” Adrien says after a couple of seconds of begging. “But can I at least get the color so we can match?”

Marinette laughs at his persistence. How can he be so cute when he pouts like that. That should be illegal, but again she can’t cave. “Your father already has your clothes with colors to match my dress.” And she starts to laugh again as Adrien ultimately gives up on this task.

They walk in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, holding hands watching the flowers and the people that are wandering the gardens.

“You know, I’m excited for tomorrow. I’ve never been to Universal Studios or any theme park. So I don’t know what to expect.”

Marinette has to stop and re-listen in her mind to what he just said. “What? Have you never been to an amusement park? Not even a roller coaster?” 

“Never.” And as he said this word, he can see the glint of amusement in her eyes.

“Oh, this is perfect. You get to experience one of the best days of your life, and I’ll be the one next to you to see your face and excitement.” She is practically vibrating with excitement.

Adrien laughs, “Well, I can’t wait.” He grabs her by the waist and gives her a quick kiss. “Now it’s time for the second part of the date. What do you think of a picnic here in the gardens?”

“Great idea, cause I’m starving.” as if in cue with her words, her stomach rumbles, and her face turns red in embarrassment. 

“Well, that does it. Follow me.” Adrien takes her hand as he walks her to the more private area of the gardens so they could eat. 

~~~~~

“What the hell happened today?!” Alya yelled as the three girls entered their hotel room. After the day they just had, things could not get worse for them, but apparently, the universe hated them. When they got back from that awful tour across the city, somehow they lost their key to the room, and when they went downstairs, they crashed into a three-tier, five feet tall cake for a wedding that evening, and after that when they went to the concierge, their names were not in the system and were almost ask to leave if not for Miss Bustier, who was walking by at that moment. The cherry on top of the day was when they saw Marinette and Adrien all dressed up and walking outside without a glance their way. 

“This is the worst day of my life. This does not compare to the time that I was almost blown over trying to save Jagged Stone cat.” Lila was the one who got the most today, and she bets that this includes Marinette in some way, but she does not know in what way to incriminate her for this.

“Okay, tomorrow will be our day. Tomorrow we’ll continue with our plans to break them up.” Alya said while walking to the bathroom. She does not know how the cake got all the way where the sun does not shine.

“I’ll be on the balcony. I need to call Prince Ali and tell him I need to cancel my visit to the foundation here since it is the same day the Princess asked me to help her with the charity we have for disabled kids.” Lila lies just rolled from her mouth, and she was proud that all the year of lying, she had become a master of it.

“Aww, Lila, that is so thoughtful of you. Let me know if you need any help with anything.” Sabrina said as she left the room to get to hers so she could take a bath, or maybe three.

As she heard that Alya turned the shower and Sabrina closed the door, she dialed a number, with the code for Paris. 

_“Hello, Volpina, to what do I owe the pleasure?”_ The person on the line answer with their villain code name.

“Hello, Hawkmoth. It’s been a while; I have a question for you.” 

_“I’m listening.”_

“How fast can you get to Singapore? I need help with a project over here, and with that, we can kill two birds with one stone.” Lila said while looking at the Gardens below, especially at a couple from their class.

_“And may I ask what two birds are we talking about?”_ Hawkmoth was very intrigued by now.

“Well, you texted me that you hadn’t felt the miraculous since we left for Singapore, and if let’s say, an Akuma appears here, and the bug and cat appear, well let’s say that their identities will be revealed to us.” Lila smirk as she watched Marinette poked Adrien on the nose. Who would have thought that little two goody shoes Marinette could be Ladybug.

_“I just bought a ticket, leaves in three hours. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, Volpina. I knew you would not fail me.”_ The line went dead just as Alya gets out of the bathroom.

“I feel so much better now that I don’t have cake on, well, everywhere.” Alya flops down of one of the beds. 

“Well, it’s my turn. Hey, after this, let’s go down for some food. My pal Gordon Ramsay told me of a place that is to die for.” Lila said while grabbing a change of close.

“Of course, if _the Gordon Ramsay_ gave you the recommendation, I’m already there,” Alya says while getting ready.

“Cool, but we have to keep this a secret. We don’t want special treatment from the place, okay?” Lila says with her fake sweetness, and Alya eats it up, like always.


	13. Shocking Realization and Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Hawkmoth? Who is she talking to? Who are them? Why am I here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I did say that I was going to post at the beginning of July. Story short, my ipad died, I had to rewrite everything so it may seem like a lot was written in here, and other things happened. 
> 
> Anyway, here it is... It may not be my best chapter, but I wanted to post something for you guys. Next Chapter is going to be the Universal Studios and Marinette will get to knoe the other two suitors 🙄 
> 
> Alexander Chao, Henry Chao, and Elizabeth Anderson are my OCs, I literally just made them up because I was writing the ending and I was rereading and saw that on a earlier chapter I wrote about them watching Crazy Rich Asians and one of the suitors I wrote was Nicholas Young so that needed changed. 
> 
> Enjoy reading this :)

Four years ago... Hawkmoth POV

He still couldn't believe that he found two of the missing jewels that belong to one of the miraculous boxes. Even though it was not the ones that he wanted, but from not believing the old tales said by the village his team was exploring, to having two miraculous, well he was well damn happy.

It all started when his professor at the university began talking about some ancient temple that disappears without leaving a trace behind. It was kind of annoying, he only was there in that class to study Egyptian history and myths so he could explore the temples and maybe find hidden clues as to why the gods disappeared, but one thing caught his attention on one of the lectures. 

Hidden in the mountains in Tibet, long ago, an order of monks created a secret association with the primary objective was the protection of magical jewels and in training people, that with vigorous training from mental to emotional to physical. When passing said trials or tests, they become masters, and their jobs were protect said jewels that contained magical entities variating from different cultures, including but not limited to, Native Americans, Chinese, Greek, Egyptians, to name a few. That was not what caught his attention, but what the professor said next.

“There is a group that would be exploring the area to see if they can dig any information and explore what happened to the temple. Another thing is that when the temple disappeared, the villagers saw a man running away from the what once was the temple with one of their boxes.”

After that bit of information, he became intrigued by what the professor was saying. By the end of the lecture, he enrolled in the program, believing that he could find this box. After arriving in Tibet, he learned that each box contained jewels that would help a chosen one with magical abilities, and that the powers came from god-like creatures called the Kwamis.

Each box contained twelve miraculous, jewelry like gems, different from the next with characteristics from each zodiac sign of the said culture. The only similarity on the boxes is the seven main miraculous. The first twelve are the least powerful, but more convenient, the five that follows are miraculous of protection, illusion, subjection, emotions, and transmission. The five of them can be powerful but not as powerful as the two on top—the miraculous of creation and destruction, the ones that bring balance to the box and the world. When the miraculous are combined, the user can make one wish that could destroy or unbalance the current timeline.

He wants those jewels, and with that kind of power in his hands, the power of creation and destruction, he could be king of the world, maybe of the universe, if he wishes to have more. He could bring the gods back to life; he could conquer the world with them. 

~~~~~  
Today... Hawkmoth POV

Getting the miraculous has been an arduous and long battle. Who would have thought that a couple of teenagers would ruin his chances of success? If it were not for a couple of re-akumatize victims and his trustworthy source of creating new akumas, he would have given up by now. He was also tired of re-akumatizing Gigantitan and Mr. Pigeon, like more than 100 times in four years, but all for the sake of getting the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous. 

There were two times where he was on the line to end it all, to give up the butterfly, once when he first akumatized Audrey Bourgeois and second when he massed akumatized Paris for the fourth time. That time he had Lila Rossi telling him that all his hard work would pay off in the future. 

As he was getting ready to call the day off and head home to see if he could feel any negative emotions at that time in the afternoon, he receives a call from the devil himself.

“Hello, Volpina, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he answers the call in the privacy of his office.

_“Hello, Hawkmoth. It’s been a while; I have a question for you.”_ Lila said at the other end of the call. He was getting tired of this girl, but with all the akumas she generated, either herself or others, well, it was a price he was willing to take.

“I’m listening.” 

_“How fast can you get to Singapore? I need help with a project over here, and with that, we can kill two birds with one stone.”_ Again with this project. He was tired of trying to akumatize Marinette Dupain-Cheng. No matter how many butterflies he sends her way, she either calms before they get to her, or one of the heroes is close enough to capture it before it lands on her person. At first, he was suspicious of her been one of the heroes, but when he saw both Ladybug and Marinette through an akumas vision, both in the same place, he discarded her from the suspects, but Lila was set of her been Ladybug. And don’t get him started on her one-sided rivalry between the two of them. 

“And may I ask what two birds are we talking about?” Hawkmoth was faking been intrigued by her words. No matter what she says, he would brush her off.

_“Well, you texted me that you hadn’t felt the miraculous since we left for Singapore, and if let’s say, an Akuma appears here, and the bug and cat appear, well let’s say that their identities will be revealed to us.”_ Oh, clever girl. He knew he made the right decision on keeping her on his team. Getting on his computer, he bought the next ticket available from Paris to Singapore.

“I just bought a ticket, leaves in three hours. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, Volpina. I knew you would not fail me.” Ending the call, Jalil Kubdel exited his office and set for his apartment to get ready for his impromptu trip. Soon he would get everything he ever wanted; once he gets his hands on the miraculous, he would finally be happy and accomplish his life-long dream. 

~~~~~

Nino POV

For as long as Nino can remember, he has been a person who does not like conflict and always tends to look the other way as to not get in the crossfire of said conflict. Like when Chloe used to bully Marinette when they were younger, or when Kim use to get into fights with Ivan, but everything changed when Ladybug first appeared in Paris, and he became boyfriend to one Alya Césaire. Alya is a person that is the total opposite of him. She likes to go after conflicts, likes to meddle in people’s business or lives even if it does not involve her, but he loves her and is the perfect compliment for his introvert persona. 

When Ladybug called him to fight beside her to save his girlfriend from the Akuma who possessed her sister, he did it without hesitation, and those were the best minutes of his life. He felt powerful, protected and free, and when he was called again on heroes day to fight against the mass akumatization, and he learned the identity of Rena Rouge, who turned out to be his girlfriend friend, well he was excited and felt even more powerful because he was the protector of the group. 

And so, when Lila came to school and said that she was best friends with Ladybug and that she helped pick up the other heroes, minus Chloe, he was honored because she saw potential in him. But everything thing changed from there on out. Marinette, who he thought was the nicest, sweetest girl in class, turned out to be this ugly, bully, and Lila opened everyone’s eyes to the truth. 

What he couldn’t understand was why did Ladybug stop calling them into battle, and why did Lila never say anything about it?

He was seeing other heroes, some old and some new. Viperion is one of the older ones, and then we have the new bee and dragon holders since Hawkmoth already knows the identities of the past ones, and thank god because bullies as miraculous holders? Yeah right! So we have Uwabami as the dragon holder and Empress Abeille as the bee holder. 

Anyway, the thing is Nino doesn’t like conflict, that is why he leaves everything in the hands of his girlfriend and the other boys. 

For now, Nino is going to sit in his room balcony and enjoy the view of the gardens before the girls come to pick up the boys to eat at the restaurant that Lila’s friend suggested. It is kind of nice that Lila has all these connections, and she can get him hooked up with movie directors and music producers. 

As he is sitting on his balcony, he hears the door the terrace above and overhears in a low volume the conversation between Lila and Sabrina.

_“I’ll be on the balcony. I need to call Prince Ali and tell him I need to cancel my visit to the foundation here since it is the same day the Princess asked me to help her with the charity we have for disabled kids.”_ How nice of Lila to be there for her best friend even she has to miss another event. 

_“Aww, Lila, that is so thoughtful of you. Let me know if you need any help with anything.”_ Sabrina says, but he can’t know for sure if he heard right because it sounds muffled. 

What got him reeling is the next part of the conversation that sounds one-sided because it is by phone.

_“Hello, Hawkmoth. It’s been a while; I have a question for you.”_ WHAT THE FUCK? WHY IS SHE TALKING TO THAT MAD MAN! Ok, Nino calms down, it might be a nickname to one of her other friends as a joke. Yeah, that is it! 

_“How fast can you get to Singapore? I need help with a project over here, and with that, we can kill two birds with one stone.”_ Project? To birds with one stone? What is she talking about?

_“Well, you texted me that you hadn’t felt the miraculous since we left for Singapore, and if let’s say, an Akuma appears here, and the bug and cat appear, well let’s say that their identities will be revealed to us.”_ Oh my god! She is talking to Hawkmoth! Oh my god! Marinette was right all along! What have they done! 

He hears the door of the balcony above close as one of his bedrooms opens with Ivan saying that the other guys are in the room and if he wants to come in, but he can only shake his head no and sit there thinking of all that has happened since Lila arrived at Dupont. 

~~~~~   
Sabine POV 

Life may seem fair to some people, but unfair to the other half of the equation. For one person that you save, another would take the place of that person. If one person wins at something, there has to be another that will lose at the same thing. Look at sports, no matter how long, how hard, how dedicated you are, if another person in your team does not give their 100%, you may lose the game. That’s why life needs to be in a perfect balance, too much positive or negative, and the damage afterward will be catastrophic.

Sabine knew that for her daughter to be happy, others might lose the opportunity to be in her place. Still, for her to be happy with Adrien as the hopeful, rulers of Singapore, she needs to level the plane field and give other people the advantage to court the princess. So yeah, life is unfair to some and fair to others, and no matter what she says to her counselor, there is no other way to satisfy the other potential consorts.

Sitting in the meeting room, surrounded by the suitors and their guardians, was not the way she wanted to spend the evening. She wanted to lay on her terrace with a glass of wine, watching the starry night with her husband, Tom. So, unfair. 

“I think presentations will be the first in the agenda to start this meeting,” Elijah, her trusted advisor, said to the room.

The first contender is from the Clan Graham de Vanily, Felix Graham de Vanily, son of Amelie and Felix Graham de Vanily, Sr. He is the cousin of Adrien Agreste, from the french side of the Family. The Graham de Vanily are developers in the film and music industry and have one of the largest companies that range from at least 80 countries. At the ages of 18, Felix has been accepted to Harvard and Cambridge to be an aspiring lawyer.

“A pleasure to meet you, your Majesties. We are the Graham de Vanily family, and we hope that in the future, we could all be a family.” Felix Sr. said as his son looked like he wanted to be elsewhere.

The second contender was Adrien Agreste-Chian, heir to the Chian household and Gabriel brand, son to Gabriel Agreste and Emilie Chian-Graham De Vanily. The Chian household has raised powerful politicians, award-winning artists, three of the best doctors in the world, and brilliant lawyers. The Agreste side of the family has been in the fashion business for over 20 years and is one of the top brands in Europe and Asia. As said, the Graham de Vanily are in the developer industry, and Emilie has started in her award-winning film, Solitude. Adrien has been accepted to MIT and Stanford with full-ride scholarships to study physics.

“Your Majesties, nice to see you again. I hope you are doing well. We are sorry that Adrien couldn’t be here tonight as he is currently with the school trip.” Gabriel spoke for his family, and Emilie sat beside him with a smile on her face.

The third and final contender, Alexander Chao. Now, this is a strange fit, been the son of multi-billionaire Henry Chao and Elizabeth Anderson, heir to Chao enterprises, which is known for research and development company used for industrial purposes. At the age of 17, Alexander has been accepted to the Tsinghua University in Beijing, and NUS in Singapore plans to study engineering and technology, and take over his father's company in Singapore if the princess chooses him. 

“Pleasure Your Majesties; it’s an honor been here in your presence. I hope we can all be civil going forward with this.” Henry Chao said, looking professional and with a rare smile on his face, as for Alexander, his face held a deep scold. 

“It’s a pleasure as well to meet you all. The Princess is also excused for the night as she is with her classmates on a school trip. On Saturday, we will begin the presentation and plan for all three suitors to have a private moment with her so you could get to know each other.” the King said, for his wife was in deep thought for what will come Saturday. 

‘Oh, my child. If only we were normal, you could skip all of this and be with Adrien. I’m truly sorry for this unnecessary process,’ Sabine thought as the guest left for their separate suites on the building.   
~~~~~

Marinette POV

Marinette had to be the luckiest girl in the world, scratch that, she is the luckiest girl in the world thanks to the miraculous of the goddess of Luck. Who would have thought that Adrien would be as much as romantic that she was? When Adrien told her that he already had plans for dinner by the gardens, Marinette felt that he would’ve laid a sheet on the floor, and they would have a regular picnic and continue to chat about anything. What she was not expecting was for a tent to have risen on the private area reserved for them, pillows on the floor with a table in the middle with a variety of fruits, finger foods, and a bottle of Moet Rosé Imperial Champagne. There were also two staff members waiting for them and, if desired, would bring them more food or anything they both wished. 

They enjoyed a nice dinner with the sunset as their background canvas and shared many, many kisses from one another in the privacy of their tent and the night. This has had to be the best date she has ever had, well not that she had dated in the past. Oh, my gods! This was her first date, and it was with Adrien! She is indeed the luckiest girl in the world. 

After finishing the date, they decided to go back to the room, as it was starting to get chilly outside. 

As they get to the door of their suite, Adrien turns to Marinette. 

“I had fun tonight, probably one of the best nights of my life,” Adrien says with his hand scratching the back of his neck, and the other one interlaced with Marinette’s hand. 

“I have a nice time too. Maybe we can plan another date for Saturday, cause I know tomorrow will be beaten after all the fun we are going to have at Universal Studios!” Marinette says as they enter the suite, and walk down the hallway to her room, Adrien following beside her. 

“Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that!” They stop at the door to her room. “I guess this is goodnight.” Adrien goes to kiss her, and she accepts her good night kiss. 

“Good Night, Adrien,” Marinette says breathlessly after the kiss he gave her. 

“Good night,” he whispers as he goes for another kiss, which turns to another, which converts to a full-on make-out session with Adrien on top of Marinette. What when did they entered the room? 

“Adrien, I think you should go before we do something we both regret,” Marinette tells him as he kisses his way from her mouth to her collarbone. 

“Yeah, you are right, Mari.” a bite to her neck makes her moan and arch her back. 

“Adrien.” Marinette moans his name, and Adrien remembers that they have to take things slow. 

“I’m sorry, Marinette. I don’t know what came over me.” Sitting down in the chair away from the bed, to get some distance from her. Marinette sits in her bed, biting her lower lip. 

“It’s okay, I kind of like it to be honest.” she shyly says while twirling a strand of her.

For a few seconds, they stared at each other's eyes, a lot of emotions coursing through their veins, lust, love, longing, happiness, with neither knowing what next step to take, bit knowing it was too early in their relationship to follow into the deep waters. 

“Oh, Mari, you don’t know how much I want you. It’s killing me inside.” Adrien said, gripping the end the side of the chair to ground him and not bolt straight to bed with Marinette. 

“I think I know, Adrien. For now, it’s best if we leave this right here. There would be other opportunities in the future to resume this,” getting up and walking towards Adrien so she could escort him out of the room. “Good night, Adrien. I had a lot of fun tonight.”

“Yeah, me too.” placing an out of place hair behind her ear and stealing another kiss from her, he says, “Good night, princess. I love you.” 

Marinette flushes at the first declaration of love from Adrien and smiles gently at him. “I love you too, Adrien.” The smile she receives in return, is priceless. Watching him walk backward for a few steps and disappearing into the hallway, Marinette enters her room and squeals into her pillow.

“Had a good night, Mari?” Tikki asks as she leaves the bathroom. 

“The best Tikki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)


End file.
